The present invention relates generally to temporary concrete barriers used in the construction industry. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a system and method of installing and removing a temporary concrete barrier from a bridge deck.
Systems and methods for installing and removing temporary concrete barriers from a bridge deck are known in the art. These systems and methods typically involve drilling holes completely through bridge decks and securing temporary concrete barriers to the bridge deck using conventional nuts and bolts. Connecting temporary concrete barriers in this manner, however, can be expensive because the nuts used to secure the barriers must be connected to the bolts on the underside of the bridge deck and expensive lifts are required in order to access this area. This method can also create an unsightly appearance when the bolts are later removed and holes are left in the bridge deck. Thus, there is a need for a system and method of installing and removing temporary concrete barriers from bridge decks that does not suffer from these disadvantages.